The Crazy Girl That Pretty Much Ruined Gaara's Lif
by happymonkeys
Summary: So you see, the thing is I really like Gaara and decided to write a story about him and................this crazy girl
1. Chapter 1

The Crazy Girl That Pretty Much ruined Gaara's Life

_Okay so this is the main character talking. She's really crazy and weird. Don't worry if you don't get the first paragraph because it's nonsense. Well thanks for reading, this is my first story ever so hope you enjoy, if you don't please fell free to tell me what I did wrong or need improvement on and I'll try to make it better. -Happymonkeys_

It wasn't that he don't know her. Or even why you didn't cry. The monkey was okay. My mom wanted to know. As I walk in, as I frowned. If you saw me, you wouldn't care. Dying is not mother nature. He was not hers in the first place. Tree hugger would say. Fire burn little kitties. As of me........well that's different. You wouldn't have imagine. Well I was allow to write a paragraph about anything I want so this is what I came up with. ^_^

"The crazy monkeys are died!!!" I yelled as I busted in the locked doors. I looked around at all the councilors and the kazekage. For a second they just stared back at me, shocked I guess to see some crazy, unknown girl busted in out of nowhere.  
One of the councilor stood up and said, "Who are you and how did you get in here?" By the look on his ugly face I could tell he wasn't happy like all the other councilors. His gaze suddenly moved from me to the died bodies behind me, his eyes widen. The other councilors follow his gaze and had the same reaction as the ugly dude. The kazekage looked too.  
What happen two seconds later was uncool. Like come on, maybe I did kill a few guards and busted in the door while the kazekage was having some important meeting and made myself look like a bad guy. But you don't have to use some really strong jutsu like The Desert Coffin and make a huge scene right? Well guess what, that was what the kazekage did. I wouldn't be surprise if I found out he killed people just because they break his arm.  
"What on Earth are you doing?" I yelled. I looked down at the councilors and was surprise to see them all running out of the room and staring at me like I killed someone. God, what is wrong with people here in the Sand Village. I'm only trying to be nice for heaven's sake.  
"Now tell me who you are why you're here and you won't die a painful death," the kazekage said.  
"So is this how you treat a guest? Well I would like a word with your parents about this kazekage," I frowned.  
"They're died and your not a guest. Now tell me who you are"  
"Oh they are? I'm sorry would you like a hug?" I asked feeling sad for this kazekage here.  
"Shut up and tell me why you're here"  
"That's not very nice. I was just trying to help you and this is what you say? You're mean, now please let me down and no one will get hurt, I'm really strong. I once ate a whole chili hot pepper without burning my tongue," I announced proudly.  
"That's it. Sand Graveyard." The kazekage rose his right hand up and looked at me with this evil, crazy, killer look. Before he did anything else, I yelled, "Okay, okay, I get it. Stop and I'll tell you everything!" The kazekage actually stopped and put his hand down calmly by his side and waited for whatever I was going to say. "Oh come on, how on Earth do you expect me to talk while I'm buried in this sand thing forty feet high up, huh"  
"Aren't you talking right now"  
"Well," I paused for a few seconds then continued, "it's still not nice at all to d this to some weak little girl now is it kazekage"  
"I don't care"  
"How can you not care? You're the kazekage here"  
"Because I'm the kazekage I don't have to care"  
"Well you're setting a really bad example for all the little kids here in this village"  
"And"  
"Well at least let me down already"  
"No"  
"Why"  
"Because"  
"You're really mean"  
"For the last time I don't care so why don't you skip the part about how mean I am and just tell me who you are"  
"Ugly"  
"At least I don't look like a hobo"  
"Excuse me"  
"You hears what I said hobo"  
"I am not a hobo you stupid gay kazekage." The kazekage rise his right arm up again before I blurted out, "Okay, god, I'll tell you everything, just tell me what you want to know"  
"Who are you and why did you kill my guards"  
"I donno"  
"How can you not know, you kill them"  
"I donno"  
The kazekage took a deep breath like he was trying to calm himself down s he won't kill me or something. As if he's stronger than me or something, yeah right. I bet not even this kazekage here knows how to eat a ht chili pepper without burning his tongue, and everyone knows of course anyone who knows how t do what I do is consider the strongest ninja in the world, but I don't think this stupid kazekage here knows. His head must be off in space or something, but you know what? Since I fell bad for this kazekage here and stuff since his parents are died I think I'll just let him pretend that he's strong and just let him use his whatever jutsu and keep me up here.  
"Okay, so lets start with your name and who sent you here," the kazekage started after a while.  
"Well my name is Chi and the crazy monkeys sent me here"  
"The what?" now the kazekage was staring at me like I was some weird girl who was talking about nonsense, which I'm not.  
"The crazy monkeys, are you deaf or something?" I asked really annoyed.  
"Uh okay, so why did they send you here"  
"Well you see the thing is......................................................to the left to the left. Everything you own in the box to the left, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The kazekage covered his ears and stared at me. I closed my eyes and stared humming, I was going to waved my arms and bob my head too but I couldn't because I was trapped in this flying sand blob. After a while, I stopped and stared at the kazekage who was staring back at me, my eyes widen. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled. The kazekage frowned, "What on Earth is your problem? Are you mentally retarded or something?" I looked around the room and was surprised to see that the monkeys were gone.  
"Where are my monkeys?" I stared at the kazekage in shocked. "Where did you put my monkeys"  
"What monkeys, you weirdo"  
"Where did you put my monkeys"  
"What are you talking about?" the kazekage asked confused.  
"You ate them"  
"What? I didn't even say that." "You ate the monkeys"  
"No, of course not"  
"Ahhhh!!! Give me back my monkeys"  
"You don't even know what you're talking about"  
"You're going to pay for that"  
"I didn't do nothing!" I stopped all of a sudden and closed my eyes. "Hum, ba, ba." I sang then opened my eyes once again. "Can I please get down already"  
The kazekage stared at me, "You really need help"  
"OMG thank god I found you guys, Gaara, don't kill her!" Gaara turned his head to Temari who stopped right in front of Gaara. "Why, do you know her Temari"  
"Yeah," Temari answered still trying to catch her breath.  
"Hi Temari, can you get me down? Kazekage won't listen to me when I told I'm that I was your friend and that I was just lost"  
"What?" Gaara stared up at me in disbelief, "You didn't say that, you said that you were sent by some monkeys." Both Temari and me stared at the kazekage.  
"What on Earth are you talking abut Gaara? Why would Chi-kun say that"  
"How am I suppose to know? Ask her." They both turned back to me.  
"I didn't say that," I said confused. What on Earth is he talking about? Is he crazy or something? Monkeys, yeah right. But of course I didn't say anything, sometimes people who miss their parents too much could go alittle crazy.  
"Yes you did, just a moment ago, remember?" "Uh, Gaara, maybe you should just take alittle break, you've been working too much." Temari suggested.  
"But"  
"Kazekage, your sister is right, maybe you should take a break from all this work," I inturpurted. Kazekage stared at me like he was going to kill me or something.  
"You should also let Chi down now," Temari said and got the kazekage's intention.  
"Fine," the kazekage mumbled before he vaporized all the sand and I jumped down and landed on my feet.  
"Lets go Chi, Tenten said she'll come around 3 and its already 2:30. We have to hurry"  
"Okay," I said before Temari grabbed my wrist and started to run. I was sure that the kazekage gave me the "you better watch out look" when I looked back at him just before we turned and ran out the door.

_Well, that's my first story, took me pretty long to write. I just want you to know that Chi is actually crazy if you didn't notice and pretty much had no clue at all what she was doing when she went crazy for that one moment. Anyway, hope you enjoy and please tell e anything I need to improve on, thank you!!! ^_^ -Happymonkeys_


	2. Chapter 2

Gaara Singing!!!

So Chi has gone home to Tenten since she is living with her (did I mention that?) and since she got so bored doing nothing, she has just gone back to the Sand Village and it's the middle of the night. Also in this part, the narrator, which is me is talking. Well just like the other one, please give me suggestions if you think I need any and that's it, enjoy!

-Happymonkeys

So since this time, me the narrator is talking I get to write a paragraph about anything I want so, I'll write what the first thing that came to my mind, I'm so hungry. _ so hungry...........

Chi stood there for a second in the cold night. She turned around to make sure no one was there before she started gathering chakra in her feet and started running up the kazekage's house. She stopped when she got to the window paused for a second.

Then punched the glass so hard it shattered. Chi looked down at her bloody hand then at the kazekage who appeared out of nowhere and looked so mad when he saw it was Chi that he yelled, "Sand Coffin!" the sand once again surrounded Chi and picked Chi off the wall and was floating in mid-air.

"Oh come on kazekage, I know you didn't have a family to teach you how to respect guests but do you really have to trap your guests in a sand blob floating in mid-air every single they visit you?" Chi asked.

"First of all, yes, second of all, you're not a guest, and third of all, this doesn't matter because I'm going to kill you right now."

"Oh, that's just plain mean." The kazekage took a step forward and grinned. Chi stared. The kazekage took another step forward and held his hand up again and stared at Chi, still grinning. Chi knew what was going to happen next so she stared to defend herself trying to spit at the kazekage but of course miss. After a while, Chi gave up and pointed a the kazekage. "Okay, look, I think you can tell I can't defend myself now since you're too far away form where my spit lands."

"So you're giving to give up, huh? Too bad I'm going to kill you anyway because of what you did to me last time." The kazekage was about to crush Chi before Chi corrected him.

"Uh, actually no, I'm not giving up or nothing, I just wanna ask you if you could step forward more so I could spit at you," Chi smiled and got ready to spit at the kazekage, who of course stopped and stared at Chi in disbelief.

"Why on Earth will I help you? I'm suppose to kill you and be done with this already, what on Earth is wrong with you?" Before the kazekage said another word, Chi mumbled something under her breath and suddenly the sand just exploded and Chi landed right in front of the kazekage.

For a second the kazekage just stared at Chi like she just prove she was stronger than him this whole time and could have probably kill him anytime she wanted to, (which she is). Chi smiled at the kazekage and said, "Can we please go for a walk, I'm bored kazekage."

The kazekage still pretty surprise suddenly had a plan. If he killed Chi while they were walking, she would have no way to defend it and maybe would even know what was coming until it was too late. What made it better was that since this village had sand everywhere he could sneak up on her anytime and kill her. The kazekage grinned again and nodded.

"So tell me alittle about yourself kazekage," Chi said as she strode along the sand village.

The kazekage turned his gaze to her and thought "Since she was going to die, why not tell her?"

"Well, fine."

"Yeah, continue."

"When I in my mother's stomach, my father decided to put this demon inside ans use me as a weapon. But my mother had to die in the process. Before she died, she gave me the name Gaara not because she loves me but so that I could be a reminder to the world, a reminder or her hatred, of how she went to her death loathing and cursing the world and show them them all no, I was never loved. But I didn't even know about this until that night when my uncle,Yashamaru,try to kill me and died. It was then when I decided to love only myself and live only for myself." The kazekage looked at Chi when he was finish.

Chi on the other hand had red eyes at the moment and looked like she was about to burst out crying any second. "What's wrong with you? Gonna go crazy again and make it seem like I'm the one who needs help?" the kazekage asked. Chi looked up at the kazekage, eyes red and lips trembling like she was going to cry any moment. The kazekage frowned, "What? So now you're going to cry or something?"

There was silent in the air for a moment as they just stood there. Then out of nowhere Chi hugged the kazekage and started crying like there was no tomorrow. "What the, get off me weirdo!" the kazekage yelled as he try push Chi off.

"Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Chi yelled sobbing at the same time. The kazekage covered his ears and pulled away from Chi stepping backwards.

"Stop yelling already crazy!" the kazekage yelled. For about ten whole minutes Chi just stood there crying before she calmed down. Then she took a deep breath and stared at the kazekage.

"Sorry."

"About what?"

"Your past."

"Why?"

"Because it's really sad."

"You think so?"

"Yeah." Then Chi stared to space out while standing there and was thinking about monkeys. The kazekage took a step forward, and stared, then grinned.

"If I'm going to kill her, it's now," the kazekage thought and was about to use a jutsu before Chi came back from monkey land and said to the kazekage.

"You know, I'm just like you pretty much." The kazekage stopped.

"What?"

"Well when I was little, my parents didn't like me because I wouldn't marry this really ugly guy that they said I had to, and they wanted to kill me but they didn't because I was their only child so instead they locked me up in this room with no windows or anything. I could have got out if I wanted to but since they were my parents I felt like I should just let them lock me in there. Then one day, there was this war in the village and everyone was killed. I punched my way out of there and walked for a few days. Then I stumbled into the Leaf Village and meet Tenten and we became friends. Since I didn't have money she decided that I could live with her if I pay her forty yens a month. So now I work in a store." the kazekage stood there shocked that this weird girl in front of her was had a past that was almost like him, but even though all this happen to her, she is still cheerful and happy.

"Hello kazekage, you died?" the kazekage came back from inside his head and found himself staring at Chi, their faces were only a inch apart. He lend back and push Chi's face away.

"Get away from me." Chi narrowed her eyes before she took a step back and looked down.

After two minutes Chi looked up again and sniffed the air. "Uh oh, not again," the kazekage thought, but before he could run away, Chi started yelling.

"I love you, you love me, we're a happy family. With a great big hug and kiss from me to you..." suddenly, before Chi can finish her song, she fainted and fell on her face. The kazekage stood there, alittle disturb. Then signed before he decided to pick Chi up which he did.

"Where on Earth is me?" Chi said alittle sleepy when she woke up two minutes later.

"You're died now be quiet or I'll kill you."

"Why are you so mean? You got your period or something."

"I'm not even going to answer that."

There was quiet for a few seconds before Chi said," Hey, kazekage?"

"What?" the kazekage said alittle annoyed.

"If I pull alittle of your hair out, will you get angry?"

"Of course, but you can't anyway."

"Oh yeah?"

"Wanna try and see?"

"Fine."

"But if you lose you'll never come back and both me again."

"Okay and if you lose, you have to sing Twinkle Twinkle Little Stars okay?"

"Fine." Chi grinned and nodded. The kazekage grinned too, since he knew that the sand wouldn't let her and that really soon, she'll never ever both him again. Chi took a deep breath before she try to grabbed the kazekage's hair, and just as the kazekage expected the sand appeared, but, Chi's hand went right though the sand as if it wasn't even real. The kazekage's jaw dropped to the floor and eyes wide open.

Chi started to crack up as she held a handful of the kazekage's hair and ordered, "There, now sing." The kazekage just stared at his hair in shock. "Okay now sing!"

The kazekage looked at Chi like she was some kind of monster before he opened his mouth and singed, "Twinkle twinkle little........" his voice got lower and lower until you couldn't hear him anymore.

"I can't hear you."

"You're really getting a kick out of this aren't you?"

"Yep, now sing."

"Fine," and the kazekage continued singing as he walked all the way back to his house, planning out a whole new plan to kill Chi even though deep inside he knew he wasn't ever going to.

Well that's it for this chapter, hope you liked it. Um, I know Gaara's acting not like he normally would act in this chapter but there's a reason for that......... Anyway please tell me if you think i need to improve on anything, thanks!!! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Temari Thinks Gaara Has A Girlfriend

_In this chapter, Temari is talking to Gaara and Chi has gone home already. Even though you may already know what the first paragraph is about I just wanna make it clear just in case. So the first paragraph is about anything the person who is talking for that chapter want to say. Like if they want to make something clear to someone or if it's plain boring nonsense since I told them no matter what they have to write a paragraph._

So I _have_ to write a paragraph right? Fine, so here it gos................................................................................................

Dear Creator of this story (Your name is Jenny right?), Hi this is Temari, there is one thing I just wanna might clear, I DON'T LIKE SHIKAMARU AND WE'RE NOT GOING OUT!!!! GOT THAT? WE. ARE. NOT. GOING. OUT. Sincerely, Temari

"Where on Earth were you Gaara?" I asked as Gaara walked in the room with his head down. He looked up and stared at me for a second before he continued walking. "Hey, Gaara?"

"What?" Gaara stopped and asked me in an annoyed tone.

"Nothing really, its just that you need to sign some papers," I said and pointed at the huge stack of papers on the table right in front of me. Gaara's gaze turned to the papers and signed before he walked over to where I was and took a sit on the other side of he table. "Those papers are for the crazy house we're building," I explained.

For a few moments, there was silent before I asked, "So Gaara, where were you?"

"Nowhere."

"Really?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah."

"You sure you weren't with some girl or something?" Gaara stopped for a second and I grinned. "So who's the lucky lady?"

"No one," and with that, Gaara continued scribbling one paper after another.

"You sure?"

"I said already no one, now leave me alone," Gaara warned. I stopped pushing Gaara to talk for a second and just let him calm down, I don't wanna die yet.

"So," I said after a while, "who was it?" Gaara looked up at me and gave out a heavy sign.

"Fine you wanna know the truth? I was with that crazy girl."

"What crazy girl?"

"The one with white eyes and orange hair. She came here last time and killed a few of my guards."

"Oh, you mean Chi." Gaara didn't say anything. "So you guys were.........."

"It's not what you think," Gaara said looking at what he just wrote then put it in the corner of the page before he started on another one.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, okay, so what were you guys doing?" I grinned again.

"Nothing."

"Oh come on, tell me."

"I said already nothing. She just wanted to go for a walk then we talked and then she went home."

"Really?" I narrowed my eyes. I know there was something more just by the innocent look on Gaara's face.

Gaara suddenly stopped and looked at me, "Fine, if I tell you, promise to leave me alone."

"Deal."

"Okay, so I tried to kill her." Gaara saw my eyes widen so he continued,"But I didn't because my sand had no effect on her. So in the end, she went home unharmed."

"Oh yeah," I put my hand to my mouth. "I almost forgot."

"Forgot what?" Now I had Gaara's full attention.

"Well, you see, when Chi was little, her parents locked her in this room. But you see, if you were locked up in some room with no windows and had the same temperature for about eight years, your body would change. I don't know how to actually explain this since I'm not as smart as some evil genius. So this is why Chi has white eyes and orange hair. I think she was born with brown hair and red eyes since both of her parents looks like that. Then she said it herself that one day she started to notice how her body didn't feel temperature anymore and her hair and eyes started changing. Then her skin suddenly one day just turned plain white. And about the sand thing, I think it's kind of like what happen last time when she was training with Tenten and when she threw a weapon at her, and it hit her right in the arm. But when Tenten and me went to check if she was okay, we found no blood coming out of her skin even though the weapon went so deep, it was in her bone already." When I finished, I looked at Gaara who was staring at me listening closely like he actually cared....or does he? I thought and grinned alittle.

Gaara must have notice that I notice because he turned back to the papers again and continued writing. "Anyway," I stood up and smiled at Gaara, "I have to go now." Gaara just continued writing as if I wasn't there so I walked outside and left Gaara alone.

_That's it, even though this chapter took me the longest to think of, it took me a really short time to write. This chapter is all about Chi and what happen to her. I decided from now on, every chapter will included Gaara even though he isn't even the main character, thanks for reading!!!_

_P.S. Temari likes Shikamaru everyone!!!!!_


	4. Chapter 4

**White-out?**

_I haven't continue this story for a really long time because I was too busy but since I have the time now, I'm gonna continue I guess. Chi is talking again in this chapter and it's Gaara's birthday, she wants to give him a gift but Gaara doesn't even want to see her._

If she wanted to eat me, I would have said wow. If she die, I would have yelled for Elmo. Sometimes if she cry in her sleep, I just walk over to her and punches her in the nose so hard monkeys starts crying like there is no tomorrow. Oh yeah almost forgot to tell you....................................................

"Hey Temari, do you know where Gaara is?" Temari turned in her bed and mumbled something, still sleeping. I signed and just jump back out her window knowing it was hopeless trying to wake her up.

God, where's the kazekage? He wasn't in his room when I busted through his window. I looked down at the tiny little box wrapped in red silky paper with a big blue ribbon on it. To the left hand corner, there was a card that said to Lord Kazekage. Looking up again, I heard a sound in the nearby park and wondered toward it. The kazekage was sitting right next to the swings with his back to me. "There you are kazekage," I smiled. The kazekage turned around looking surprise to see me, before he turned his back to me again like I wasn't there. I stuffed the red box in the pocket of my hoodie and walked up to the kazekage. "Hello." Thee was silent. "What? Now you're going to ignore me?" More silence.

"Look I'm trying to be nice here and you're just as mean as ever."

The kazekage actually looked up this time and said, "What do you want women?"

"Nothing," I said, "I only want to talk to you about something." I sat down next to the kazeakge and smiled at him.

"Just say whatever you have to and get out of my life."

"No." the kazekage turned to me.

"That's just too bad for you."

"But I just wanna talk."

"And I don't."

"Well, that's just too bad for you then," I said and smiled at the kazekage. then my eyes turned to the swings. "Wanna play on the swings kazekage?"

"No."

"Come on, please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"I said no."

"Please?"

"No."

"Not even for me?"

"I wouldn't do anything for you weirdo."

"That's really mean."

"Well if you get out of my life then maybe I wouldn't be so mean to you anymore."

"But if I got out of your life then you can't be nice or mean to me anymore."

"Congrats, you got the point." I stared at the kazekage, feeling like crying.

"So you're gonna cry again huh? That's great, now please get out of my life."

"Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!" I yelled. The kazekage stared at me for about another second with a lazy expression on his face before he turned back to what he was doing which was staring at nothing. I stopped and stared, "You're soooooooooooo mean, meanie."

"You just found out?"

"Shut up."

"Now can we play on the swings?"

"No."

"Come on just give in already, you know I'm not gonna give up."

"Fine," the kazeakge said and stood up. "So you're gonna play on the swings while I watch right?"

"Nope, you gotta push me."

"Why you're like 18 or something right? You're even older than me, go push yourself."

"Who said I was 18? I'm only 11 years old okay? So you gotta push me since you're 5 years older than me."

"How do you know my age, do you stalk me or something?"

"No, Temari told me when I guess that you were about 87 years old."

"Do I look like I'm 87?"

"Yep."

"At least I'm not as bad as you, Kankuro thought you were 99."

"I don't even know who Kankuro is, lier."

"Shut up already."

"Fine push me then." I jumped on one of the swings and grinned at the kazekage. He signed and walked over to me. "Push." The kazekage pushed me I smiled.

"You're so babyish."

"I know."

"Oh yeah, almost forgot," I took the box out of my hoodie and handed it to the kazekage.

"What is this?"

"A gift."

"For who?"

"You."

"Why?"

"It's your birthday right? January 19th."

"Oh yeah, keep the box, I don't want it."

"Why not?"

"I don't like gifts."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Yeah?"

"I just don't."

"You never got one before right?"

"Yeah."

"Then let this be your first one." the kazekage stared at me and stopped pushing. I smiled and shoved it in his hand.

"Hope you like it even though it's pretty cheap. I had to pay the rent today so I didn't have a lot of money left." The kazekage stared at me for a few more seconds before he opened the box.

"White-out?

"Yep."

"I know you don't have a lot of money, but white-out?

"It was either that or a book."

"Why couldn't you've brought me the book?"

"Because books are boring and white-outs are intersting." The kazekage opened his mouth again but closed it.

"Fine."

"Say thanks."

"Why?"

"Because I gave you a gift."

"Did I ask for it?"

"But you got white-out."

"And what's so good about white-out again?"

"They're intersting."

"Oh right."

"Yep."

I looked up at the sky and saw it was getting lighter. "I gotta go now, bye kazekage!" I yelled as I ran out of the park with the kazekage standing there in the park holding the very intersting white-out.

_And that's it for this chapter, sorry if it's not good. This chapter wasn't well plan because I had to rush since i have to go to bed really soon. Thanks for reading again and have a good night!_


	5. Chapter 5

_"_**No she doesn't, she likes Uchiha."**

_Sorry haven't write in a while because I got a brain freeze couldn't think of anything at all to write, no ideas until now of course. I feel so bad for this story that I'm going to write and publish two chapters at the same time, in this one Temari is talking again. Gaara has just finish his meeting and Temari comes in and asks him if he knows where her fan was._

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................Sorry got nothing to say.

I walked into the room and smiled at Gaara. "Hey dude, what's up man?" Gaara didn't even bother to look up. "Aw, bad day huh?" Still no response. "Well I just need to ask you a question, then I'll be out of here." Silence. "Okay, so do you know where my fan is? Woke up this morning and it was gone."

This time Gaara looked up, "How on earth can you lose something that big?"

"I donno, I just did. So do you know where it might be?" Gaara looked back down at his papers. "Okay I'll take that as a no then, bye Gaara."

"Wait," I turned around and stared at Gaara.

"Yeah?"

"About Chi......."

"What? You miss her or something?" I grinned.

"No."

"Okay so what about her?"

"Where is she?"

"So you do miss her."

"I said already I don't."

"Fine dude calm down."

"So where is she? She hasn't come back for almost a month already."

"Just admit it Gaara you miss her."

"No I don't. I just want to know when she's coming back so I could get ready and dodge her."

"Dude, you're saying it like she's a unwanted pet or something. You know she has her own life too right? She is busier than you think." The same old silence again. "Anyway, she has better stuff to do than to come here just to talk to you. She likes Uchiha you know."

"What?" Gaara yelled, the look on his face was priceless.

"What? Did you think she liked you?" Gaara looked back down at his paper, there was silence for a few more seconds. "Wow Gaara, did you really think she liked you? I know she followed you around and come out of no where just to talk to you but come on Gaara not to be rude or anything, but you can't even compare yourself to Uchiha."

"It doesn't even matter, I don't even like her anyway. She was annoying and crazy."

I grinned, "Did I say you like her?"

"I need to work on these papers right now, get out Temari."

"Fine," I wanted to crack out laughing, my little brother had a crush.

_This is the shortest chapter in the history of short chapters but the next chapter is way longer, I promise. Thanks for reading people, you're all great._


	6. Chapter 6

**A Man to Man Talk**

_This chapter takes place in Konoha, and like always Gaara will be in this one too, so will Sasuke. Okay now i know he hasn't come back to Konoha in the show but lets pretend he did in this story. Also I'm not telling you who the person that is talking is, you just have to guess, even though it's pretty easy. Well enjoy._

I want reman, god am I hungry. I have enough money with me to but two bowls of pork ramen my favorite! I was told I could write anything at all so let me list the types of ramen they got. What? No? Well okay, so the creator of this story said I can't because she thinks it'll make you will all fall asleep. Fine whatever, yeah, Sakura is pretty isn't she? She seems to notice me more and be nicer to me now that I've come back, do you think so? I have no clue, maybe because she finally notice that I looked better than Sasuke. Also, Hinata is still the same, her face always turns red for some reason, I wonder why....................................

"Hey Sasuke can we please rest now, we've been training for what feels like years." I complained. I wonder what Sakura is doing right now..................

"Fine," Sasuke stopped and just stood there. I sat down on the bench and try to catch my breath. God I'm tired, can't believe Sasuke is still standing there acting like he's okay. But believe me, I know Sasuke, he may be acting like he's okay but really he's so tired out, he's about to collapse and die.

"Who's there?" sasuke suddenly turned around back facing me staring into the trees.

"What is it Sasuke?" I asked as I stood up trying to get a good view.

"Sh, someone's coming," sasuke said back still facing me. For a few seconds, there was no sound then suddenly someone walked out of the trees.

"Gaara!" I ran over to him, " What are you doing here? I thought you had to a whole village to control."

"Hi Naruto." I knew something was going on since Gaara wouldn't take his eye off Sasuke. I turned to Sasuke, who just looked back at Gaara.

"Dude I know you guys had a really bad battle but that was like 4 years ago, can you guys just forget what happen in the past and be friends already?" I miss my pork ramen. Sasuke looked away, Gaara keep staring at him. "So what are you doing here Gaara?"

"I need to talk to Uchiha for a second," his eyes were still on Sasuke. Sasuke looked back at him. I could tell they aren't gonna have a conversation about ramen just by the looks on their faces.

"Look guys, I know I'm awesome and stuff but you two don't need to fight over who is my best friend. Can we all just go eat some ramen and all be best friends?"

Both Sasuke and Gaara turned to me and said at the same time, "No one wants to fight over you and you're not cool."

I narrowed my eyes, "Fine be like that meanie."

"Now can you leave us alone?" Gaara said.

"Oh now I get it, you guys are gonna have a man to man talk about something that is really important in both of your lives right?" I balled my right hand into a fist, held it to my chest, and close my eyes. "A really, really important man to man talk." I nodded.

"Naruto, unless you want me to punch you in the face so hard your face comes off, I suggest you leave us alone."

I opened my eyes, "Fine I was just trying to be nice Sasuke." I turned around and march off to a nearby rock the size of a house and quickly hid behind it. Either way I'm gonna find out who won the battle over me. Maybe when I get home I'll be lucky enough to fine a coupon for a free ramen!

"So what do you want Sabaku?'

"I just need to ask you something."

"Fine, what?"

"You know Chi right?"

"No."

"Yes you do"

"No I don't." Silence.....

"The girl with orange hair and white eyes. She lives with Tenten."

"I know her! I know her!" I yelled as I started running towards them again.

"I thought I told you to go."

"You did Gaara but I know her. Remember that one time we were training Sasuke? And this weird girl with orange hair and white eyes just comes out running from nowhere wearing a pink cow costume yelling monkeys are died and ran past this field and into those trees?"  
"Oh yeah, her."

"So is that who you're looking for Gaara?"

"That sounds like her."

"But why did you ask Sasuke? You could have ask me."

"So Uchiha doesn't know her?"

"No of course not, do you?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh not really."

"Oh okay."

"I gotta go know," Gaara turned around and walked back into the trees.

"What's up with him?"

"I donno, but lets get back to training Sasuke."

"Fine."

_A pretty long chapter huh?I think you might have guess who this person is but if you haven't, it's Naruto. See you guys, bye!_


End file.
